


flowers for a boy (a cycle)

by jessajordamn



Series: the sky fell down (and so did we) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language of Flowers, Poetry, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessajordamn/pseuds/jessajordamn
Summary: a cycle of poems from Jasper's POV, responding to Monty's poems, inspired by the events of season 4.





	1. Lament

**Author's Note:**

> This work is tagged as implied character death because it was inspired by the events in the show; however, there is no explicit reference to it. That being said, I have written these poems quite some time ago, but I still love these.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

IV. Response: Lament

In a blink I  
watch you  
breathe  
you’re more alive than  
I have been


	2. Response

III. Response: Serenade

You sing of flowers in  
a sorrow-filled hymn  
hear the lament as I  
sing the serenade

In a blink I                         (in a blink I  
see you                              see you  
clean                                  clean  
my hands full of                 my hands full of  
hyssops pink                      oblation and  
carnations                          I’m grateful)

dear                                   (dear  
you’re my lady’s mantle      you’re my comfort)


	3. Hymn

II. Response: Hymn

I’ll send poppies to         (I’ll console you  
my lilac I leave                my first love I leave  
my life                            my life  
behind                            behind  
ambrosia and                  reciprocate your love and  
bleeding blue salvia        think of you)

you gave me  
flowers and  
you gave me  
life


	4. flowers for a boy

I. Flowers for a Boy

and if the heavens cannot touch you  
I will

look up to  
you  
amaranth            (love  
always                 always  
my amaranth       my eternal love)


End file.
